Chris les va a ayudar!
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Con la idea 14 del contest #Chrisd'amour : "olvidaste esa fecha especial y debes enmendarlo al día siguiente ¿qué harás para arreglar lo que tu olvidadiza cabeza pudo provocar? ¡Salvemos ese San Valentín!" O, cuando Chris 'cupido' Giacomentti decide ayudar a su amigo para que éste deje de ser una drama queen.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y a Kubo. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.  
PROHIBIDA SU COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST EN ÉSTA U OTRA PLATAFORMA.**

* * *

 **EN RESPUESTA AL PROMP** **14 del contest #Chrisd'amour** : "olvidaste esa fecha especial y debes enmendarlo al día siguiente ¿qué harás para arreglar lo que tu olvidadiza cabeza pudo provocar? ¡Salvemos ese San Valentín!" **  
**

* * *

 **Chris les va a ayudar!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chris veía la secuencia desde la distancia, diciendo para sí lo que sucedería momentos después, y regocijándose en su inteligencia cuando aquello así sucedía.

Entre lo listo de sí y lo predecible que aquellos dos eran, la deducción era realmente fácil de hacer y todo un show de presenciar.

* * *

—¡Tú no me amas, por eso siempre te olvidas de nuestras fechas! —resonó por todo el amplio lugar, casi se diría que hasta con eco por la fuerza con la que fue gritado aquello.

—Victor, te estás pasando… —alcanzó a oír el rubio mientras estiraba la oreja y la vista. Al pequeño moreno japonés obviamente no le gustaba lo expuesto que su pareja -y su fiel amigo y mejor drama queen de la vida-, lo estaba dejando.

—¡¿Pasando?! ¡¿YO?! ¡Yuuriiiii!

Chris negó con una sonrisa cariñosa cuando vio que Victor realmente chilló y pisoteó como niño de guardería en pleno berrinche luego de ver como el moreno le miraba directamente a los ojos con el ceño profundo surcando su entrecejo, antes de respirar hondo, darse la vuelta, y finalmente salir de allí. Mientras que él comenzaba a ponerse más serio al notar como Victor miraba todo aquello con el pasmo tatuado en la cara, los ojos brillantes y una de sus manos extendida hacia el frente en un gesto que claramente decía haberse ya dado cuenta de cuánto la había cagado y hubiera querido alcanzar a su muy enojado prometido. Mas el moreno fue rápido en su huida y el ruso, exasperado por no entender cómo su pareja había podido pasar por alto algo así en un día tan importante como el de los enamorados cuando ellos estaban en plena etapa de luna de miel con su Love & Life Forever, no supo realmente como debía de reaccionar. Imponiéndosele la duda y perdiendo así su ya de por sí pobre oportunidad.

Chris sacudió la cabeza una vez más. Victor realmente no había cambiado nada.

—¡Deja de joder al cerdo con tus estupideces, viejo pelón! —le gritó Yurio a todo pulmón, algo también bastante usual en la rutina de todos los allí presentes.

—¡Yo no estoy pelón, gato callejero!

—¡Calle… Ca…! ¡Mira a quién le vienes a decir gato callejero, maldito viejo deforme! ¡Tu frente ya es tan amplia que hasta parece pista de aterrizaje!

Victor boqueó como bagre fuera del agua.

—¡Retira lo dicho! ¡Tú eres… eres un…!

—¡A callar todos antes de que comience a repartir castigos y ninguno vuelva a su casa hasta después de la próxima competencia! ¡Y solo si han llegado con medallas en sus manos! —les gritó Yakov a todos, consiguiendo que todos los pequeños curiosos que habían detenido sus rutinas y ejercicios para ver el show de cada día, corrieran ahora con apremio cada uno a su sitio, queriendo aparentar ser invisibles y nunca haber salido de su lugar.

—¡¿Acaso pretendes matarnos practicando?! —le respondió Yurio un segundo después, escandalizado.

Claro, si Chris no recordaba mal, esa pequeña gatita rubia no iba a querer perderse sus noches calientes con aquel kazajo que casualmente estaba allí de visita. Oh, casualidades de la vida.

—No —les sonrió Yakov. Y la sonrisa fue tan malditamente siniestra que hasta el mismo Chris sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su todo por todo el largo del centro de su espalda—. Pero los voy a tener entrenando a rajatabla y…

—Eso no sería nada del otro mundo, Yakov —quiso interrumpir Victor.

—… Y se irán a vivir con Lilia y conmigo hasta después de que la competencia haya terminado.

Bomba. Mortal.

 _¡Boom! ¡Kaboom! ¡Bam!_

El silencio fue tan malditamente inmenso que hasta un cementerio parecería una fiesta bien loca a comparación. Joder, ¡pero si hasta él había dejado de respirar para no llamar la atención del vejete ese!

—¿Q-qu…? —tartamudeó Yurio, incapaz de decir nada más.

—¡NOOOOO!

—Victor…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego a dejar a mi Yuuri durante casi todo un mes, viejo! ¡No me iré! ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Me niego! ¡Ya estoy bien mayor y no puedes decirme qué hacer! Bueno, no muy mayor, estoy en pleno florecimiento…

—Florecimiento de arrugas —se le escuchó decir al gato cobarde por lo bajo.

—¡Conozco mis derechos y…! —susurro que por suerte Victor no escuchó al parecer.

—¡Victor! —susurró el mayor—. O te pones ahora mismo a practicar en serio las tres rutinas, sí, las tres. Ahora. O no serás tú quién se venga a vivir con nosotros.

—¡Nooo! ¡No puedes ser tan crueeeel! —dramatizó Victor, otra vez.

—Sí puedo. Y estoy casi seguro que Yuuri aceptaría la invitación hasta con gusto.

Ouch -pensó Chris, haciendo una mueca de exasperado entendimiento al escuchar al entrenador retar a su descarriado alumno mayor.

—Mira que venir a hacer tal drama teniendo en cuenta lo próximo que están las competencias y lo nervioso que él está por no solo enfrentarte a ti sino también dejarte bien parado como su propio entrenador —agregó. Y Chris abrió sus brillantes ojos y silbó en mudo asombro porque, ¡vaya que el viejo aquel realmente era de temer cuando se enojaba!

—Pero…

—Vitya, ya eres adulto, aunque no lo parezca, y quieras o no debes ubicarte en que para todo hay un momento y un lugar. Yuuri ha perdido hoy un día de duro entrenamiento y esfuerzo porque tú has decidido comportarte como un jodido crío caprichoso en lugar de ser el entrenador que él necesita. Ese entrenador por el cual él se vino desde otro país y por el cual entrena cada día incluso más horas que tú para poder darte esa maldita medalla que le impusiste.

—Yo…

—No es conmigo con quien debes hablar. Yo aún soy tu entrenador. Ahora, entrena —zanjó Yakov al fin. Y mientras el viejo se giraba y se alejaba del borde donde se había colocado para poder decir todo aquello con comodidad, Chris, aún con la distancia entre ellos, pudo ver como el rostro de su amigo se deformaba por la angustia y la pena, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras que nunca dejó caer.

Para nadie era secreto que Yakov era casi como un padre para su _best friend forever_ ; por lo que, Chris, siendo el gran, espectacular, y grandioso amigo que él obviamente era. Iba a salir y a convertirse en uno de esos hermosos y sonrosados querubines renacentistas y a tirar un par de flechas para poder unir a sus preciosos enamorados favoritos… o lo que era igual a salir a hacer un par de llamadas para arreglar todo aquel desmadre que su propio tonto amigo había armado. Él iba a asegurarse que aquel ruso melodramático y despistado tuviera el mejor Post San Valentín de su jodida vida. Chris 'Cupido' Giacomentti lo aseguraba.

* * *

—No.

—Yuuri…

—¡Pero es que acaso no has escuchado la cantidad de…!

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero, entiéndelo. No digo que se lo dejes pasar solo, entiéndelo. Sabes cómo es, cómo se pone.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Vamos, por favor. Sabes que él va a hacer todo un drama de esto y no solo va a joderte a ti sino que también se las va a tener que ver con Yakov.

—Eso no es justo. Yo no puedo hacerme responsable de las idioteces que él hace o dice, Chris.

—Lo sé. Créeme, tengo experiencia en contar hasta mil para no ahorcarlo mientras sigue hablando —añadió el rubio con tono quejumbroso, recordando a pesar de sí varias de todas aquellas veces en las que más que ayudarlo quería ahorcar a su amigo con lo primero que encontrara a mano—. Pero, Yuuri, ¿en serio quieres que esto se vuelva el principio de una semana atroz? Vamos, ayúdame un poco, ¿sí? me quedan solo cuatro días en Rusia y no quiero tener que andar aguantando el llanto histérico suyo por días, no es bonito, te puedo decir —comentó juguetón, sonriendo ante la risita que soltó el nipón.

—Chris…

—Vamos. Sé _exactamente_ qué regalarle para que mañana sonría de oreja a oreja y, es más, sé de algo que hasta te ayudará a mantenerlo en línea más adelante.

—¿Chris?

—¿Sí, Yuuri?, dime, ¿cómo te llevas con el cuero?

—¡Chris! —él rió, le divertía sobremanera lo puritano que a veces parecía ser el eros de la pista.

—Es broma, broma. Pero sí sé qué comprarle, Yuuri. Si quieres pue…

—¿Dónde te veo?

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no querrías aguantar a un quejica!

—Cállate de una vez.

—Sí, sí, sé que vas a agradecérmelo, Yuuri. De paso puedo comprar esas esposas que vi el otro día en…

—¡Envíame un mensaje!

* * *

—Oye, pero… creo que esto es dem…

—¡Te ves perfecto! Y mira nada más esas nalg…

—¡Chris!

—Oye Yuuri, ¿no quisieras alegrar mi post San Valentín también? Mira que por venir a ver al ingrato de Victor he estado bien solito.

—¡Q-quita tus manos! Uggh, y no te hagas ¿eh? Sé muy bien lo ocupado que estuviste ayer con esas dos ayer en el bar.

—¡Ingrato! ¿Ves, Yuuri? Mi mejor amigo es tan ingrato que hasta te cuenta mis ligues a ti y me quita la oportunidad de probar esos ricos jamones que veo…

—Chris, su celular estuvo sonando durante casi tres horas ayer en la _madrugada_ , ¿en serio tenías que enviarle _tantas_ fotos? ¿Y de todas las poses además?

—¡Bueno!, ¿pero cómo es que va a aprender cositas nuevas sino?

—Estaría difícil ya que nosotros somos dos y no habrá un tres —Chris negaría por siempre haber hecho un enorme y tierno puchero—. Y, quizás lo hayas olvidado pero, para algo existe internet, Chris —respondió Yuuri en un tono bajo y ronco que hizo que de pronto los pantalones Chris se sintieran bastante más ceñidos que el segundo anterior, y que casi se ahogara al notar esa mirada en el moreno a su lado. Él gimió, maldita sea, su amigo era un jodido suertudo—. Ahora… creo que sí llevaré estos…

Eros. Trasero. Cuero.

Chris murió.

* * *

Victor se encontraba al fin libre de su espartano y malévolo entrenador, caminando hacia su departamento tan cansado y decaído, que sus pies se arrastraban paso a paso, casi sin despegarse de las baldosas que tenía debajo.

Después de tanto tiempo practicando en la soledad de la pista mientras debatía consigo mismo, no solo había terminado por entender todo lo que le había dicho Yakov, sino que además sentía una inmensa culpa de haberle provocado todo aquello a su precioso Yuuri.

Sí, para él realmente eran importantes las fechas donde podía hacer gala de todo el amor que ellos se tenían. Esas fechas donde quería sentirse y hacer sentir al otro extra amado, apreciado y ¿por qué no? también cuidado y agasajado. Pero, había entendido de manera brutal que, por más que él fuera de esa manera, no podía pretender lo mismo de Yuuri sabiendo ya de antemano lo poco afecto que era para todo lo que fuera recordar y demostrar algo más que un simple y llano; 'feliz día'. Cosa que no solo podía adjudicarle al hecho de su arraigada cultura o crianza sino que tenía más que ver con la timidez y reserva innata del menor, además de su propio despiste particular para ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, Victor no podía negar la desilusión que había sentido el día anterior cuando, tras esperar una hermosa y romántica sorpresa de su novio al regresar de sus prácticas, al llegar solo encontró una cena común, un Makkachin dormido y un Yuuri más cansado que emocionado; y más perdido que enterado porque, siendo una época tan cercana a la competencia, Victor sabía que lo único que ocupaba la mente del moreno era la coreografía, las prácticas, la música y los ajustes que podría, debería o había ya decidido hacer.

Lamentándose mentalmente durante todo el trayecto sobre el hecho de que ahora iba a tener que arreglar todo con su preciado Yuuri, él finalmente llegó a la entrada, al ascensor y a la propia puerta de su departamento, sin sorprenderse al ver todo apagado y silencioso pero comenzando a quejarse de nuevo porque aquello demostraba que su Yuuri debía de estar verdaderamente enojado si ni siquiera se había dignado a volver a su casa.

Así, cansado, triste, y bastante quejoso -aunque no más fuera para sí-, decidió ir a dejar su bolso a la recámara antes de ver a quién llamar y por dónde comenzar a buscarlo. Sorprendiéndose hasta la madre cuando, al abrir la puerta para entrar a esta vio como la tenue luz de una de sus lámparas de noche se prendía, dejándole a la vista una escena que no podría haber imaginado y anticipado jamás. Nunca. Jamás de los jamáses más inesperados.

 _Por la mismísmima mierda -_ pensó _-, ni siquiera mi imaginación da para haber siquiera pensado en algo así._

—¿Yuuri? —murmuró casi sin aliento el ruso nomás verle. Apreciando con gula la imagen completa e intentando en segundos asimilar y captar todo con cada uno de sus alocados sentidos.

—¿Sí, Vitya? —susurró el otro, su voz un claro ronroneo bajo. Ese tono que Victor sabía tenía el lujo de ser el único en haberlo escuchado.

—E-eso es…

De nuevo, ¡ _joder_! No solo podía oler aquel suave aroma de las velas aromáticas, que a pesar de no estar encendidas adornaban el lugar, sumado al dejo dulce y hasta medio picante del vino que podía ver se asomaba a un lado, sino que además ahora podía escuchar de fondo como muy tenuemente sonaba la pista de dangerous en versión orquesta, tema que el propio Yuuri había elegido hacer aquella temporada como tema de cierre… y que aparentemente iba a caer a la mar de bien aquella noche. Y, como si ya eso fuera poco, no podría ni comenzar a describir lo que a su vista se regalaba.

—Oh, ¿esto? —respondió el moreno, haciendo con la mano el gesto de señalarse a sí mismo por completo—. No sé, un pajarito -bastante molesto y pervertido por cierto-, me dijo que debía compensarte lo de ayer…

—Oh, amor, pero creí…

—Y darte un, escarmiento quizás, también —y el tono de ronroneo juguetón usado hasta entonces brilló por su ausencia allí. Las palabras sonaron aún con un deje resquicio de molestia que enseguida detuvo la sonrisa que el peliplateado había comenzado a hacer. Congelándolo porque, si bien él siempre solía salirse con la suya, cuando su novio se enojaba él…

—Yuuri…

—Oh, Vitya, parece que has sido un niño muy malo…

Mierda -fue lo único que el ruso de sentidos atontados pudo llegar a pensar.

* * *

—¡Otra vez! ¡Maldita sea Vitya! ¡Muévete con más soltura o traeré a Lilia para una hora intensiva de estiramientos! —le gritó Yakov, furioso al ver a su alumno favorito y consentido, moverse como una tortuga con reumatismo—. ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho para estar así?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo precioso que es aprovechar estos días al máximo rendimiento y…?!

—Lo siento, Yakov —se disculpó.

El mundo paró.

Victor jodido Nikiforov se disculpó con su entrenador.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó el mayor, completamente extrañado por todo ahora.

—Yo…

—Es mi culpa, Yakov —dijo Yuuri, deteniéndose al lado del peliplateado y colocando una mano sobre su espalda baja, acariciando mientras hablaba—. Ayer mientras discutíamos lo ocurrido yo, lo empujé, él pisó mal, y al caer golpeó su espalda contra la punta de uno de los muebles. Hoy se ha levantado completamente tieso y dolorido. Lo lamento. Sé lo importante que es este momento —añadió con voz seria y formal, terminando con la característica venia que solía hacer por respeto el nipón.

Victor lo miraba impactado.

¿Ese era su Yuuri?

¿ _Su_ Yuuri? ¿Mintiendo? ¿Y bien?

Si lo de ayer noche y lo de entonces eran cualquier indicación, a Victor obviamente le quedaban aún muchas facetas por conocer de su pronto a ser marido.

Yakov resopló.

—Ustedes dos me van a matar antes de tiempo —gruñó por lo bajo, aunque ambos le escucharon a la perfección—. ¡Victor!

—¡Sí!

—Hoy no sirves de nada así, ve a cambiarte y haz estiramientos suaves para elongar los músculos. Ponte una crema de calor luego de la ducha y antes de comenzar para que los músculos se distiendan aún más. Luego comprueba el progreso de Yuuri. ¿Entiendes? —el ruso asintió—. Yuuri…

—Sí, lo acompañaré a ponerse la crema y seguiré revisando mis rutinas enfocándome en los saltos que debo ajustar en la entrada y salida.

—Jmm, bien, bien. Ahora vayan.

Aún con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro, Victor se dejó guiar hacia la salida de la pista y de ahí hacia los vestidores, donde procedió a respirar hondo al dejarse caer de lado contra los casilleros porque la verdad era que, le dolía hasta el alma… ¡y eso era de veritas veritas y sin exagerar!

—Yuuriiii… —se quejó el mayor, poniendo su boca en un bello puchero.

—Oh, Vitya, ¿de verdad te duele mucho, mi amor?

—Ajá… Yuuri malo —rezongó con voz aniñada y puchero acentuado, cosa que hizo sonreír al moreno, aunque poco lo demostró ya que sabía su novio estaba hoy extra sensible y por ende extra quejoso.

—No te escuché quejándote ayer… —susurró en respuesta en tono bajo contra su oído. Dejando ahora sí crecer su sonrisa ante la brusca inhalación que sintió hacer al otro.

—N-no.

—¿No, qué, Vitya?

—Yuuri… —y ahí estaba, ese tono meloso que el mayor disfrutaba de usar en la cama y que tanto le gustaba escuchar al menor.

—Ah, ah, ah. Ni lo pienses, sabes lo que ha dicho Yakov.

—Pero…

—Y además, sé que te duele de veras y no quiero hacerlo peor. Vamos a hacer lo que Yakov pidió y…

—No me duele —gruñó el peliplata tercamente.

—Mentiroso —le respondió, pasando la yema de su dedo por toda la longitud de esa esbelta nariz, antes de dejarle un suave y rápido beso en la punta de la misma—. Vamos, portate bien, amor… quién sabe, quizás haya premio luego después de todo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Creo que hubo una cosa o dos que nos olvidamos de usar —respondió Yuuri sonriente y al pasar.

—Me voy a comportar —ronroneó Victor entonces, su mirada decidida decía que ya sabía bien lo que pasaría entre sus sábanas esa misma noche. Y por más que no lo dijera, Yuuri tampoco podía esperar.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa cariñosa y coqueta pintada en sus rostros mientras juntaban sus narices en el típico beso esquimal, antes unir sus labios en un beso que se llenó de pedidos y promesas, dejándolos con las ganas de que el día se apurara a terminar y que la noche les dejara una vez más volverse a amar.

* * *

Chris cerró silenciosamente la puerta, dejando a aquellos dos melosos disfrutando de su exitosa reconciliación post San Valentín, alejándose mientras se felicitaba y daba palmaditas mentales sobre su hermosa, escultural y fornida espalda por ser tan absolutamente genial.

 _¡Vaya que ser cupido era un trabajo difícil!_ -pensó. Pero no importaba, ahora podría molestar a su amigo por el resto de la eternidad y, si no se equivocaba, había visto por allí a una cierta pelirroja a la que no le molestaría para nada probar.

Quién sabe… ¿quizás esa noche él también podría jugar?

* * *

 **Jeeee, sip, otro... aunque este fue mucho más light y menos sad! =P**

 **Espero les haya gustado y, pues me dejen saber qué les ha parecido ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**

 ***Guadi***


End file.
